


cheating with you

by charlesleeray



Category: Child's Play | Chucky (Movies 1998-2017), Child’s Play - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Kink Etiquette, Beta Read, Blood Kink, Bottom Chucky, Cigarettes, Cock Tease, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Guro, High Heels, Inappropriate Use of Guns, Mild Gore, One Shot, Or Cigarette Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shooting, Slight Fire Kink, Song: Cheating With You (The Correspondents), Surprisingly, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, implied aftercare, is that even a tag, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesleeray/pseuds/charlesleeray
Summary: my nice little gal’s got rude.tiffany decides to try something new. charles “enthusiastically” complies, though swallowing his pride may be harder than he thinks.
Relationships: Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Tiffany Valentine-Ray
Kudos: 12





	cheating with you

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short one-shot to get back into the curve of writing! thank you percy for giving me this idea and eliza for giving me the ending idea 🫀
> 
> note that tiffany might be ooc, i’m getting into the groove of writing her.

It had started with fervent making out the minute they got home— at exactly twelve ‘o clock, Charles was shoved onto Tiffany’s mattress, his eyes gazing over the posters she had put up on the ceiling. The trance had been broken only by her sudden pause, her lips leaving his neck as soon as they had touched it. 

“Babe. I wanted to ask you something—“

“Now?” He gestured down to his torso, showing that he was already hard. “Can’t we just—“

“Can’t we just what?”

Charles opened his mouth to complain further, but his stuttering was only heard by himself— Tiffany had gotten up, already lighting a cigarette. He propped himself up on his elbows, his head cocking in the same way a curious puppy would. 

“Tiff, I’m sorry—“ he really _wasn’t_ , and he suspected Tiffany could sense that, but it was worth a try. “Listen, just tell me what you wanted to tell me.”

“You wouldn’t listen.”

“I would.” This time there was a speck of earnest in his voice, hoping she would catch onto it and indulge him. 

“Charles, how would you feel if we tried something different?” She sat down on the bed, ignoring his outstretched hand— presumably for the cigarette. “Something… riskier.”

He tilted his head. “Specify.”

“Stick your tongue out for me.”

“My— my tongue?” 

Tiffany grabbed his jaw, harshly dragging his head towards hers. “Please?”

He stuck his tongue out almost immediately, watching her take one last drag from her cigarette and put it out on his tongue. Her grasp stayed firm on his jaw, and he stayed put as she ground the butt into his tongue. 

“Something like that.” 

“That’s not incredibly risky,” Charles muttered, swallowing the ash. He grit his teeth as the fresh burn made contact with the roof of his mouth— and his dick throbbed. It burnt, but it sent jolts down his stomach that couldn’t have been garnered from the usual make out session. 

“Alright. Hand me your pistol, then.”

His eyes moved to his belt, where the pistol was lodged between the buckle and his torso. Tiffany led with a finger, crawling up his leg, pausing to look up into his eyes. 

A second later, the pistol was in her hand, and he was drug to the floor by his collar, his knees bending the moment they touched the floor.

Tiffany pointed the barrel of the gun to his forehead, her finger pressured against the trigger.

“Do you want me to shoot you, doll?”

Charles couldn’t help but give her a cocky smile— it was his _thing_ , after all— but she shoved the barrel into his slightly open mouth, ruining his smile and gagging him.

“Suck it. Suck it like the _fucking_ whore you are.”

She grabbed the roots of his hair, forcing the barrel down his throat. He complied, despite the red flushing across his face.

“Hands up.” 

As the gun was shoved in and out of his mouth, he lifted his hands, his eyes half lidded with fear and lust. The front of her high heels pushed down on his cock, causing him to bite down on the metal. She tore the gun from his mouth, applying pressure to his dick.

“I said suck like the fucking whore you _are._ Do whores bite?” She flipped the pistol, hitting Charles square in the face with the back. His hands flew to his face, gingerly touching his nose. She hadn’t broken his nose, but had incurred a steady stream of blood from it. He licked his lip clean.

“Whores like me bite.”

The first shot hit the lamp behind him, shattering the lightbulb and barely grazing his cheek. His heart stopped for a moment, then turned to a cocky smile. 

“What the fuck was—“

The second shot landed directly in his thigh.

His scream was muffled by Tiffany’s hand, the other one grabbing the thigh. She managed to unbuckle his belt with that hand, pushing him to the ground and revealing the gunshot wound. It was sizeable, and her fingers nimbly slipped inside, spreading the wound even further. His head hit the floor, partially writing in pain and partially writhing in lust. Charles grabbed her hand, his fingernails digging into her skin.

“Fucking bitch. Don’t know what’s good for you.” 

She forced open his jaw, allowing him to lick his own blood off her fingers, while the hand that was originally on his mouth travelled down to his dick. Her thumb grazed the head, groping him through his boxers. Tiffany removed her fingers from his mouth, inserting them back in the hole caused by the bullet— both her hands worked below the belt, while Charles struggled to prop himself up to look at her. His hands dug into the hardwood floor, trying to find a foothold to grab and brace himself. There was none, and he fell again, Tiffany’s polished fingers pressing against his hole, moving on from his dick.

“What, you want me to _fingerfuck_ you now?” She pressed deeper into the wound, eliciting a loud whine from him. “I’m asking you a question.”

He stumbled on words to say, eventually finding solace in one— “Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please,” he managed to gasp out, despite the urge to recoil— “Fuck me.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying, doll.”

“Fuck. Fuck me. Fingerfuck me, whatever, just— whatever!”

Her hands left his body. “Charles, dear. Do you really mean whatever?”

“Yes, I fucking mean it!”

Tiffany stood up, stroking the underbelly of his cock with the front of her foot. “Alright then, sweetheart. Since your actions have been… less than ideal, mommy’ll chose what she _fucks_ you with.”

Despite the pain, his mouth tilted upwards. “I’m calling you mommy now?”

“If you don’t want another bullet in your leg.”

She rustled through what looked like her sock drawer for lube, the bottle of which he had been acquainted with before. Popping it open, Tiffany made sure to carefully remove his boxers, his cock practically springing upwards, now that it was free. Tiffany poured the lube onto her fingers— two of them, to be exact— and gingerly pushed against his hole. He leaned into the touch, wincing only slightly when she added the second finger. With her other hand, she stroked his dick, making sure he didn’t cum too prematurely. The silence was filled with pleasurable moans, most of which were Tiffany’s name.

She quite liked the idea of Charles saying her name— even screaming it, maybe— but her fantasies had to be put on hold for a minute. It was the first time she was in charge— and most definitely not the last, seeing his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, practically begging for release— but she wanted it to be special for him.

Even if it was fucking him with his own pistol.

As she let a third finger enter him, her thoughts wandered. Would his first time being fucked be with his gun? Could she ask him who he lost his virginity to, and in a quivering voice, would he answer back— “My pistol.” The barrel was a few inches long enough to penetrate him, and the mere thought of it doing so filled her with so much more than ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Charles was on the brink of losing it.

He admitted to himself that he would let Tiffany take the lead for his own good— it was a change of pace, maybe even something he would enjoy— but he had expected her to introduce him to something like wax play, or even knife play— but this was a whole new area. It embarrassed him to say, but he wouldn’t mind bottoming for her his whole life. 

Now that he was loose enough, she decided to prep the gun. There were only three bullets in the chamber— the fourth was lodged in his leg— and she made sure to click the safety on. Using up a quarter of the lube, she worked it on the barrel, finally spreading his legs just a bit more and pressing the pistol’s entrance to his hole. 

Charles jumped at how cold it was, his head jerking up to see what was now entering him. With some force, it slid right in, letting him groan in euphoria. His legs stretched out, and Tiffany used her free hand to hold his, intertwining their fingers. The gun slid in and out, each thrust making it easier to control. Soon, his dick was trembling, and Tiffany slowed the momentum of the gun. 

“You ready?”

“Please. Fuck, please.”

“Alright, baby. You can cum.”

Within a few seconds, he shook, arching his back and covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his obscenely loud moans. There’s nothing in his eyes but pure lust, and as he cums, his strained out and hoarse voice yells Tiffany’s name as loud as he can. 

There’s a few seconds of heavy breathing that follows. There are faint sounds of rumbling cars, of honks and yelling and the television playing some shitty episode of a rom com Tiffany forgot to turn off. 

“Tiffany,” Charles stumbles. “I love you.”

“Yeah?” Tiffany reaches for his face, caressing it with her still bloodied hands. “I love you too.”

They share a kiss, a gentle one, and get to work on his wounds.

  
  



End file.
